


Land of Milk and Honey

by ShinyHarpy



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Canon ADHD Character, Canon Autistic Character, Canon Disabled Character, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Personal Growth, Polyamory, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, farming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHarpy/pseuds/ShinyHarpy
Summary: A fanfiction based upon two player characters, and my real SDV save file!Setting out on his own was among the most difficult decisions to ever face this twenty-something greenhorn farmer. You can abandon your city problems in the country, but some things will catch up with you; leaving is hard, but growing up is harder. Join us for a tale about eager hearts, dangerous adventure, friendship, loss, gain, and the meaning of love!
Relationships: Player/Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Land of Milk and Honey

Mechanical brakes squealed and hydraulics hissed as an old white bus came to a rolling halt at an unmarked bus stop that was barely recognizable as such. Tall grass, weeds, and flowers grew with reckless abandon; they were wild and untamed.

Shiny eyed them from the window with a small smile. The colors of the flora brought back warm memories of childhood summers spent running around his grandfather's farm; chasing crickets and capturing frogs were some of his favorite pastimes back then. This was the very land he was about to inherit, and after Grandad passed peacefully of old age, it had surprised him when his family contacted him about the will. A copy of the land's deed was waiting in safekeeping for Shiny all this time, and no one else seemed keen to tend to what was left. Too rural they complained, and far too much labor. 

"Stop for Pelican Town!" 

Shiny snapped out of his thoughts at the driver's announcement, hurrying to sling his leather backpack over his shoulder and pull some spare change from his denim overalls pocket. He was one of the very few passengers on board, and the only one disembarking here. Hardly anyone ever came out this far from Zuzu City, but this particular young man was grateful to be able to put some distance between himself and the hustle bustle of city living. Eleven years was more than enough of his fill, and he found the city to be almost suffocating now. 

"Thanks again for coming out this far!"

Shiny's change clanked as it fell into the driver's payment box.

"No problem, kid. Good luck with that farm, yer gonna be working hard for a long time...but you seem like you've got it in you!" The driver replied with a friendly smile as he pulled the lever to open the bus door. It slid open with a single, swift motion.

Shiny gave a small wave and took a deep breath of the fresh air as he stepped out onto the grass. It softly crunched beneath his worn tan boots satisfyingly. He was lucky the old ragged things still fit him, let alone were in wearable condition. They'd been in the back of his closet for what felt like an eon. He had no reason to wear them since he'd taken that desk job back in Zuzu at eighteen years old.

_Okay...no turning back now..you can do this, Shiny._

Without a glance behind him, he secured the other strap of his stuffed pack to his opposite shoulder and settled the weight comfortably on his upper back. The sunlight was strong and as the bus pulled away, the sound of birdsong returned in a great harmonious chatter. Shiny lifted a hand to shield his eyes and spotted the path that led into town, one that he hadn't visited since his youth. He took a determined stride and couldn't help the grin that crept across his freckled face. The cool spring breeze tousled his bangs gently and he reveled in the feeling of already being able to breathe more easily, even if it was just his head. He felt free again and, as he disappeared into the tree line, he had a gut intuition that leaving his old life behind was the best decision he'd ever made.

_I hope I make you proud, Grandad._

\--

The way into town was a lot more overgrown than Shiny last remembered, and now that he stood at Pelican Town’s humble plaza, he understood why. For starters, it was about two in the afternoon, and the place was nearly deserted. The only people he could see were a young, red headed lady who seemed about his age reading a book, and a purple haired passerby too caught up in muttering to himself to even acknowledge Shiny existed.  
  
 _Less people…_

The mental observation was completely accurate; he could tell from the shrunken size of the town gardens and the lack of upkeep in the landscaping. Whenever he would come through town as a child, there always seemed to be something going on. Neighbors would be grilling barbeque, chatting in the streets, tending to the gardens, and buying produce, but there was none of that here now. He had to be honest, it did disappoint him a little and sent a quiver of worry through his heart. Was this really the best idea he’d ever had?

No. It surely was, and by Yoba he would make the absolute best of his time here. Finally becoming an independent young adult was such an exciting opportunity! He looked around eagerly, taking in some of the familiar sights. There was the clinic and, right next to it, Pierre’s General Store! Some things never change. Shiny doubted that anyone would really remember him, as he was so young still when his family made way for Zuzu City wanting to raise their children in a more “cultured” environment. After that, trips to Grandad's farm were few and far between. However, there was one person he recalled, who may recognize him now...if only he could remember her name. _M…..Marie? Marigold?_ Ah well, he’d figure it out later.

“Hello there, youngster!”

  
Shiny startled a little at the friendly call, turning around to find the source standing on a cobblestone path next to a large home. There was an antique pick-up truck parked right beside the fence. A gentleman much more advanced in years raised his hand in a wave. “You must be Pen’s boy!” Ah yes, Shiny’s father...Pendelton Riviera. He trotted closer to the other, seeking to talk at a closer distance.  
  
“Yes, howdy! Call me Shiny. You must be Mayor Lewis? My family said they’d be gettin’ in contact with you before I came on down.” His drawl came out thick like molasses, slow and easy. You could move to the city all you wanted, but some parts of the country never leave.  
  
“Right as rain I am! Though you’re welcome to just call me Lewis. Honestly, I’m grateful you’re here. Was getting worried about that old farm plot...me and a few folk in town cleared a path to the farmhouse. I checked to make sure it was still livable in there, I didn’t want you getting hurt, y’know. Left a few things for you as well!”

The kindness made Shiny’s heart full as he thanked Lewis for all he’d done. The latter simply chuckled and shook his head, insisting it was only the right thing to do for a new townsperson. With a few more words exchanged- Lewis assured him that if he ever ran into trouble just give a shout and he’d be there- Shiny headed west on the path that led outside of town. He was sure he’d be back later in the evening, but for now he was eager to get the weight of his backpack off him and take a little time to himself. Sure enough, as he followed the rotting wooden signs pointing to Ichor Farm, he became aware how much of a mess it had become since his grandfather passed. He couldn’t have moved any sooner than now, his former job and a need for monetary savings made sure of that, but he almost wished he could have. Wild, tall grass sprung up left and right as thistle reached almost impossibly high. The thorns on each stem were sharp, and glinted in the sun with an unspoken warning. Plenty of flowers, brambles, and other flora pushed their way up between the grasses. There were even a few salmonberry thickets dotted in the distance. If it weren’t for the path Lewis had cleared, Shiny felt he could have gotten lost easily. Memory didn’t serve well after so much time had passed!

The farmhouse drew ever closer as did the promise of relief. Though he might not admit it, Shiny’s legs were beginning to feel a little like jelly and he needed to rest. A few more minutes and he was opening the wooden door. It creaked in protest and the daylight revealed a single large room. In one corner was a small, twin size bed with a table beside it. These were wooden too, but an almost laughably modern lamp graced the table and was plugged into the wall. At least he’d have some light; he was previously prepared to live by candlelight for a while but it seemed Grandad made the renovation to electric power after all. A ratty, but cozy looking rug lay below him at the doorstep and he wiped off the soles of his boots before entering all the way. Aside from the sparse furniture, the room was relatively barren and it smelled a bit musty. Shiny opened a few of the windows, grunting with effort as one became stuck in its track.   
  
_Man, no one musta’ opened these damn things since Pappy died…_

It felt a bit better already having the fresh breeze pass through the room and, on another inspection of his surroundings, Shiny noticed a parcel sitting on the floor opposite to him. A note was slipped underneath the hemp cord that secured the brown paper wrapping. He looked it over as he carried the parcel to the bed and sat down. The frame groaned unsettlingly but Shiny chose to ignore it.

It read: ‘Thought you could use these as you begin clearing the land...that is unless you want to live off JojaMeals for the rest of your time here! - Mayor Lewis’  
  
JojaMeals? Shiny was unfamiliar, but it sounded like a food item. He wagered it must be from the JojaMart somewhere nearby. His mom mentioned he could pick up things he needed there before he left. She seemed glad for him to have the convenience and to not be “completely out in the sticks” as she had said. Ripping open the parcel, he discovered several pouches of parsnip seeds tucked safely within.   
  
Oh yeah, that’s right. He was going to need to farm wasn’t he?


End file.
